


[podfic] sustineo

by stillicide_snow



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Deep Art Discussions, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Consent Violation, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Theories of Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillicide_snow/pseuds/stillicide_snow
Summary: The bad thing about being a world-famous contemporary artist is… actually, there are many bad things. The clout-chasers and users. The frenzied hoards of tabloid “reporters” and paparazzi vultures. The pressure from interviewers, curators, collectors, and art critics to pigeon-hole himself, or, at the very least, be consistent enough for them to do it for him. The neverending demands that he ascribe an approved meaning to his art. The elitist club at the very top of the art world pyramid, which David has never been a member of, what with his postmodern, mixed-media, performance piece style of art that in equal parts seems to shock and disgust and enthrall.Or, an alternate universe where David is a famous, reclusive modern contemporary artist and Patrick is the art critic who is interviewing him about his new exhibition.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 23
Kudos: 31





	[podfic] sustineo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [sustineo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797355) by [rockinhamburger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockinhamburger/pseuds/rockinhamburger). 



> From [@rockinhamburger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockinhamburger/):
> 
> **sustineo**  
>    
> Latin; endure, suffer, sustain, bear, support
> 
> -
> 
> Greetings! I bring you this Alternate Universe fic with lots of pretentious art talk (my jam) and characters using poor coping mechanisms to manage pain and trauma (also my jam?). Enormous thanks to **musictoyourlips** here on AO3, who kindly agreed to beta this fic and then did so very competently. Very grateful to you!
> 
> **Warnings** include **unprotected oral sex, implied alcoholism/alcohol abuse** (but no depiction of sex under the influence), and a **past consent violation**. The consent violation is not directly depicted in the fic but is referenced throughout and is a significant past event in the story. Please take care of yourself and skip this if you're concerned. See notes at the end for a detailed explanation of this potential trigger. Always available for questions about this.
> 
> From me:
> 
> I absolutely love this fic, thank you very much [@rockinhamburger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockinhamburger/) for letting me record it! I have tried to embed the podfic as well as provide a link but please let me know if there's technical issues!

[sustineo (1 hour 5 minutes, MP3, stream or download)](https://archive.org/details/Sustineo)

**Author's Note:**

> ( **Consent Violation** : Sebastien Raine used a video of David giving him oral sex in an exhibition, without permission.)


End file.
